barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Time for Counting / Barney in Outer Space (Standard Version)
1998 for 2003 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 54 * Part 1: It's Time for Counting Intro * Part 2: ITFC - Chapter 1 * Part 3: A Hunting We Will Go (1998 Version) * Part 4: ITFC - Chapter 2 * Part 5: It's a Great Day for Counting (1998 Version) * Part 6: ITFC - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Library (1998 Version) * Part 8: ITFC - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (1998 Version) * Part 10: ITFC - Chapter 5 * Part 11: My Yellow Blankey (1998 Version) * Part 12: ITFC - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Here Kitty Kitty (1998 Version) * Part 14: ITFC - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Books are Fun (1998 Version) * Part 16: ITFC - Chapter 8 * Part 17: You Can Count on Me (1998 Version) * Part 18: ITFC - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Look at Me I'm Three (1998 Version) * Part 20: ITFC - Chapter 10 * Part 21: The Farm Rhymes Medley (1998 Version) * Part 22: ITFC - Chapter 11 * Part 23: In Our Family (1998 Version) * Part 24: ITFC - Chapter 12 * Part 25: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 26: ITFC - Chapter 13 * Part 27: It's Time for Counting Credits * Part 28: Barney in Outer Space Intro * Part 29: BIOS - Chapter 1 * Part 30: The Adventure Song (1998 Version) * Part 31: BIOS - Chapter 2 * Part 32: Mr Star (1998 Version) * Part 33: BIOS - Chapter 3 * Part 34: The Rocket Song (1998 Version) * Part 35: BIOS - Chapter 4 * Part 36: Floating Together So Free (1998 Version) * Part 37: BIOS - Chapter 5 * Part 38: Way Up in Outer Space (1998 Version) * Part 39: BIOS - Chapter 6 * Part 40: The Sun (1998 Version) * Part 41: BIOS - Chapter 7 * Part 42: We are Little Robots (1998 Version) * Part 43: BIOS - Chapter 8 * Part 44: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1998 Version) * Part 45: BIOS - Chapter 9 * Part 46: Laugh with Me (1998 Version) * Part 47: BIOS - Chapter 10 * Part 48: No Matter Where They Are (1998 Version) * Part 49: BIOS - Chapter 11 * Part 50: Protect Our Earth (1998 Version) * Part 51: BIOS - Chapter 12 * Part 52: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 53: BIOS - Chapter 13 * Part 54 and Final Part: Barney in Outer Space Credits Coming Soon on YouTube! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * It's Time for Counting * Barney in Outer Space